ScrewUp
by sand3131
Summary: Montagne de One Shot. Suite du coupage de caméra intempestif du final de la Saison 6. Donc SPOILERS pour la diffusion francophone ! Puis, relation Cuddy/House/Rachel, puis peut-être Wilson. Enfin, tout un tas de scènes, quoi ! Enjoy it buddies Huddies !
1. Real

SPOILERS SEASON 6 !

Huddy HUDDY HUDDY !

Oui, sinon, peut-être que d'autres OS suivront, on verra !

Je veux des commentaires ! ça me permet de voir ce qui va ou ne vas pas, soyez gentils, Sweets Huddies !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient comme pleines d'espoir, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Elles se trouvaient, se réjouissaient de se sentir si proches l'une de l'autre. Leurs peaux frémissantes se délectaient de leurs caresses labiales tandis que profondément enlacées, leurs mains refusaient de se lâcher. Et c'était beau. C'est même magnifique ! Comme un couché de soleil sur le bord de l'océan, quand le ciel devient orange à l'horizon, loin vers un autre rivage...

Il reprit sa respiration contre elle, son front collé au sien et leurs battements de cœur palpitant à l'unisson. Elle haletait, la tête relevée, si vulnérable. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil comme pour capter chaque parcelles de sa présence, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'était si fort, si grandiose qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Il la gardait tout près de lui, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser partir, elle est là, avec lui, simplement avec lui. Elle était là comme dans ses rêves, comme dans ses hallucinations sauf qu'elle était on-ne-peut-plus réelle et qu'elle était sienne.

C'était tout brûlant au milieu de leurs ventres, c'était cuisant de bonheur, ardent de tendresse, consumant de désir, dévorant d'envie... C'était eux, ce à quoi ils avaient toujours aspiré sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils courraient tout deux à leur perte. Pourtant, pourtant, elle lui laissait sa chance, elle espérait, elle imaginait. Elle ne serait pas déçue, elle ne pouvait plus l'être, elle en avait déjà tellement vu. Il était présent, il était tremblant, il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. Elle chercha à nouveau ses lèvres et une nouvelle fois, c'était comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux, comme si le monde n'était plus. Lui contre elle, elle contre lui, l'osmose parfaite...

- J'ai peur, murmura-t-il en se nichant dans ses cheveux. J'ai peur de tout faire foirer.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu tout foirer ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant sa barbe râpeuse.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis House, lâcha-t-il lamentablement.

- Ce n'est plus une excuse, rit-elle en essayant de capter ses yeux bleus.

Et il se laissa faire, il se laissa scanner, dans le plus profond de son être, dans son regard perdu entre milles pensées, dans son cerveau complexe. Il la laissa Le voir, il la laissa l'apprivoiser. Il se sentit fragile et vulnérable mais bizarrement, devant elle, ça ne le dérangeait plus. Il la contemplait. Son visage, ses yeux, ses pommettes, ce sourire délicat sur ses lèvres rosées, tendres, accueillantes, prometteuses... Bel avenir, avec Elle, contre Elle, dans Elle, pour Elle...

- Je t'aime.

Résonnant dans la salle de bain, dans ses oreilles à elle, une douce victoire, un plaisir démesuré, un futur probable, Lui, Bébé et Elle. Eux. Peut-être...

- On devrait pendre une douche, annonça-t-il. On est plein de crasse, ajouta-t-il.

House... Greg, se reprit-elle.

Il l'entraîna vers la baignoire, l'embrassant furtivement tout en l'empêchant de lui échapper. Elle sourit à cette attention. Elle ouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur le fond de la baignoire.

- Je crois que ça va poser problème, fit-elle remarquer en désignant les vestiges du miroir brisé contre la faïence.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement contre sa chevelure. Un rire sincère, un rire qui la réchauffait un peu plus, la rendait si fiévreuse et avide de désir. Des frissons s'emparèrent d'elle quand il glissa sa main sous son tee shirt, cette si grande main... C'était le début, le commencement, le renouveau... Bientôt, ce serait la Petite Mort, dans leur alcôve, atrocement jouissive.


	2. Fais dodo, Microbe !

MERCI ENORMEMENT POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES !

Je vois que je suis pas seule à me délecter de ce final !

Ha depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait... xD C'était awesome ! Je pleure encore de joie en regardant LA scène...

Petit OS que j'avais écris avant le final, j'avais imaginé en suite de Démence mais jusqu'où ?

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Sensuellement, elle ôta avec délicatesse son chemisier... Sensuellement, c'est comme ça qu'il le percevait. Elle, elle avait juste envie de se glisser dans les draps plus ou moins conjugaux et se fondre dans un sommeil profond, dans ses bras, pourquoi pas. Mais il ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Ils voyaient rarement les choses de la même façon. Il chercha ses seins avec ses immenses mains fermes, elle le repoussa vaguement, lui signifiant qu'il ne choisissait pas le bon moment. Mais, il était persévérant et tenace. Il insista un peu plus, elle grogna mais se laissa faire. La fatigue s'accumulait. Il pouvait lui faire l'amour dans son sommeil, ça ne la dérangerait pas.

Mais lui, ça le dérangeait. Il voulait qu'elle apprécie à sa juste valeur le contact physique qu'il voulait établir. Il voulait qu'elle le sente dans son intimité et qu'elle s'en délecte parce qu'il était doué, parce qu'il savait s'y faire, parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle dormait déjà, il garda ses mains contre elle, l'observant dans son état de léthargie avancé. Il sourit quand elle laissa échapper un ronflement. Elle était belle, toujours, tout le temps, même quand des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus. Elle était belle même lorsqu'elle pleurait de fatigue, même lorsqu'elle lui criait après, quand elle lui signifiait qu'elle avait plus qu'assez de son comportement puéril. Elle était belle quand elle tenait dans ses bras le Gnome en lui susurrant des douceurs tendres dans leur creux de l'oreille.

Et le Gnome pleura. Le Gnome pleurait souvent en plein milieu de la nuit pour diverses raisons qui laissaient l'Encanné de marbre. Il s'en fichait, elle n'était pas sa fille, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, parce que malgré tout, il s'y attachait un peu. À ce visage joufflu qui l'accueillait à coup de sourires démesurés, et ces petits bras qu'elle tendait dans sa direction lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce. Le Gnome l'aimait, elle appréciait le contact des joues rappeuses sous ses menottes. Elle adorait la voix grave qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme. Elle aimait poser ses doigts contre sa gorge et sentir la vibration qu'il dégageait quand il lui parlait.

Il se leva, il clopina jusqu'à la chambre du Microbe. Elle s'arrêta de sangloter quand il posa sa main sur la barrière de son lit à barreaux. Elle remua dans sa gigoteuse et tenta de se lever pour agripper le misanthrope de service. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux désapprobateurs. Elle ne se démonta pas, elle le contempla, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. « Dors, Microbe ! Ne réveille pas ta mère, elle a besoin de sommeil et moi j'ai besoin de lui fai... Dors ! ». Elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il secoua la tête et la recoucha dans son lit en lui ordonnant de fermer les yeux. Elle montra son mécontentement en versant des larmes de crocodiles et en hurlant à la mort. Il la houspilla et la releva pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne réveille sa mère tendrement endormie dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'installa sur le rocking-chair, le Gnome contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et sembla écouter les battements de son cœur. Il la laissa faire. Elle se calma et se redressa, cherchant le jeu et l'attention de son père de substitution. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses joues, lui donnant de légers coups et se mit à rire quand il gonfla les joues.

« Fais dodo, Bébé, murmura-t-il. Il faut que tu dormes, s'il-te-plait. »

Elle l'écoutait avec attention, elle buvait ses paroles. Il était son Dieu. Elle secoua la tête en laissant échapper un « naaaa ». Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle, elle voulait l'entendre parler, encore, encore.

« Fais moi plaisir, Grenouille, il est tard, Maman dort et moi, je veux la rejoindre... Les loups te mangeront si tu ne dors pas de suite, prévint-il. Ils te dévoreront et il ne reste de toi que quelque bouts de chair ensanglantés. »

Ça n'eut pas l'air de l'inquiéter. Elle croisa les bras et releva le nez pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas effrayée par ses inventions. Elle était déjà intelligente, il le savait. Il la laissa jouer un peu plus et remarqua peu à peu des signes de fatigue. Elle se frottait les yeux et se blottissait contre lui, puis se redressait pour jouer un peu plus, et recommençait le manège. Et finalement, elle ne se releva pas, bien installée contre lui, elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Il la déposa dans son lit et sortit sans un bruit. Il rejoint la chambre d'à côté. Cette Lady aussi dormait profondément. Il était seul, éveillé dans cette maison. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et garda les yeux grands ouverts jusqu'au petit matin.

Il ne dormait plus trop depuis des années déjà. La nuit était loin d'être réparatrice. Il avait mal, continuellement mais à présent qu'il était sevré, il ne pouvait décemment pas replonger dans la dépendance aux opiacés. Alors, il gardait son insomnie pour lui et pensait, pensait, pensait et repensait durant toutes ces nuits dans lesquelles Morphée refusait de lui accorder la faveur absolue de reposer son cerveau en ébullition. Il avait fini par s'inventer des histoires, il songeait même à écrire un livre pour ranger toutes ses idées une bonne fois pour toute.

« Bonjour » résonna la voix ensommeillée de sa compagne. « Tu as bien dormi ? ». Il répondit « oui », par habitude. Il avait appris à ne pas se montrer désagréable, si tôt, le matin. Il dormirait plus tard, à l'hôpital, pendant que ses larbins feraient passer une multitude de tests à leur futur patient. Il faisait toujours ça. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire débordant d'envie aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa voluptueusement et s'allongea contre lui, lui soufflant de l'air chaud dans le cou. Il sourit, il caressa son épaule, il huma le parfum que dégageait ses cheveux bruns et emmêlés. Il lui attrapa le menton, à tâtons, et la contempla au plus profond de son être, dans les méandres de ses yeux océans, dans les profondeurs mystérieuses, là où l'eau est la plus chaude, là où elle était. Si loin, dans ses yeux.

Et Microbe hurla.


	3. Lisa Cuddy

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien chers Huddies !

Et maintenant, place à... A vous de lire ! ;)

.

.

.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy... résonne dans sa tête, occupe son esprit, assiège ses pensées, s'empare de son cœur, s'imprègne de son corps, investit sa chair, lui murmure un bonheur sans faille, lui promet un avenir ensemble, lui offre la jouissance, effleure ses joues, apprivoise ses membres, se montre entièrement nue, apprécie ses caresses, en demande encore, titille son lobe, mordille son oreille, embrasse ses lèvres, griffe son torse, soupire dans son cou, flatte sa virilité, joue de son charme, se délecte de ses gestes, réclame de la puissance, implore de la tendresse, le désire plus fort que jamais, susurre son plaisir, le veut en elle, pour elle... L'espace d'un instant, d'un très long instant, ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, dans leurs draps, dans leur intimité, dans leur désir, dans leur envie, dans leur délice, dans leur supplice. Juste eux deux et rien n'a plus d'importance que leurs orgasmes, que leur présence l'un pour l'autre, que cette chaleur profonde et envahissante.

Puis, tout s'arrête. Ils ont eu leur grand moment, ils ont le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il semble sortir de leurs poitrines. Ils ont le corps palpitant, plein d'endorphines, pleins d'hormones. Frissonnants dans leurs sueurs, c'est la mort, l'amour, qui les assaille et les fait capituler sans trop de difficultés. « Je t'aime » dans l'oreille de l'homme, elle s'agrippe à son torse, elle resserre son étreinte, elle hume sa peau, elle se blottit contre lui. Caresses sur ses épaules dénudées, respirations haletantes, « Reste avec moi... » dans un murmure inquiet et presque suppliant. « Où veux-tu que j'aille ? ». Elle est là, il faut qu'il s'en convainque, elle est là, elle ne s'en ira pas, pas pour le moment. Elle est sienne, elle est heureuse, elle est amoureuse.

Secondes, minutes, heures, tout se mélange. Il ne sait plus, il est perdu mais il est confiant. Il est confiant parce qu'elle est là. Il est confiant parce que tout change. Rien ne pourrait être mieux, il sait que rien ne serait mieux puisqu'elle est là, il l'a attendue si longtemps, il l'a espérée si longtemps. Tout n'était qu'hallucinations, fantasmes et rêves. Mais là, tout est tellement différent. Là, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'a plus le droit à l'erreur, il n'a plus le droit de la décevoir, de la rendre malheureuse, de la blesser, de la briser...

Lisa Cuddy, endormie dans ses bras, Lisa Cuddy, si belle, si magnifique, si brillante, si intelligente, si spirituelle, si compréhensive, si Elle, contre lui, contre sa peau nue et frémissante sous sa présence, sous sa tendresse, sous sa confiance. Un retour des années en arrière, un bon dans le passé, pourquoi a-t-il attendu tout ce temps ? Déjà à l'époque de l'Université, il avait tout fait foirer. Mais ce n'était ni regret, ni remord, il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, à l'époque. Il s'était comporté comme une belle enflure qu'il était au demeurant, mais maintenant, il a changé, il a évolué, il se doit de lui faire honneur, de se montrer digne et apte à cette relation qu'elle attend, qu'elle espère. Il a envie qu'elle soit fière de lui, il a envie de lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi lui fait-elle confiance, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui y a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'elle rompe avec le jeunet ? Saura-t-il faire face à cette nouvelle responsabilité ? À ce nouveau stade de relation ?

- Tu dors ?

Bien sûr que non, il ne dort pas. Comme s'il pouvait dormir alors que trottent dans sa tête un milliard de questions. Elle appuie son index et forme une multitude d'arabesques sur le torse de son amant. Il ferme les yeux un instant, appréciant ce contact. Elle relève légèrement la tête vers lui.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demande-t-elle.

- A toi, répond-il simplement. A nous.


	4. Tchoutchou

Merci pour vos commentaireeeees !

Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! à dire votre avis, bon, mauvais, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je ne cherche pas la reconnaissance ! (enfin si un peu...)

Je veux simplement des avis pour connaitre mes failles. S'il vous plaiiiit !

J'ai écris ça ce matin en gardant les mioches, ils m'inspirent bien les nains !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tchou-tchou ! Tchou-tchou ! »

Quelle idée de lui offrir un train ? Non mais, sérieusement, quelle putain d'idée ? Il songeait vaguement à l'ablation de ses cordes vocales ou à l'obstruction radicale de sa bouche à coup de gros scotch. Il grognait fort quand elle approchait la locomotive de ses pieds mais elle, elle ça la faisait rire, comme s'il participait à son jeu, comme s'il imitait le vrombissement de son tchou-tchou.

Lisa, viens récupérer ton Gnome avant que j'extermine son train, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

De la cuisine, il l'entendit répliquer qu'il était l'auteur de ce tchou-tchou incessant, qu'il aurait dû lui offrir un poupée comme elle lui avait suggéré et que s'il ne voulait plus l'entendre, il y avait des boules quies dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain. Ce à quoi, il ne répondit rien, prenant son mal en patience, parce qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de coucher le Microbe.

- Tchou-tchou wouwouuu ! Zoue a'é 'achel ! Réclama le bébé en s'aggripant à ses genoux et menaçant dangereusement sa cuisse d'un coup de jouet bien placé.

Il la repoussa doucement et la fit s'asseoir sur le sol. Minus ne sembla pas apprécier le rejet de l'homme. Elle se mit à pleurer à gorge déployée, éclatant tous les tympans présents dans la maison.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma Puce ? Demanda sa mère en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte en s'essuyant les mains à un torchon.

Bébé se calma un peu et désigna l'Encanné sur son fauteuil, un air dédaigneux plaqué sur sa petite bouille enfantine.

- Veut pas zouer a'é 'achel ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

- Greg...

- TCHOU-TCHOU ! Cria-t-il en jetant en l'air la revue dans laquelle il avait désespérément essayé de se plonger.

Il s'empara de la locomotive, s'apprêta à la lancer contre le sol et clama, en trépignant :

- Accident de tchou-tchou, le tchou-tchou va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et détruira sur son passage tout un tas de vies humaines, Microbe ! Heureusement que Maman et moi sommes d'excellents médecins ! On va réparer les gens mais la locomotive restera au placard, tu comprends ? Mais pour le moment, toi, tu files au lit !

Rachel riait tandis que House la soulevait et l'amenait contre lui. Elle caressa sa joue, pensivement, en murmurant « au'war tchou-tchou, à dooomain tchou-tchou ! ». Il la tendit aux bras de Lisa qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image paternelle que représentait Greg pour sa fille. Il semblait tellement à l'aise avec la fillette, il l'acceptait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

- Au dodo, mon bébé, susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille de la jolie Poupée. Tu iras lui dire bonne nuit plus tard ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête, poussant du pied les quelques jouets qui trainaient non loin. Quand elle eut le dos tourné, il attrapa le train et le contempla un long moment. Il les entendait rire dans la chambre de Gnome, des éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans sa tête plus doux et bienheureux que tous ceux qu'il avait connu auparavant. « Tchou-tchou » pensa-t-il. C'était si simple pour le joli Microbe, tchou-tchou et le train avançait, tchou-tchou, il reculait, tchou-tchou, il montait, descendait, passait sous le pont, sur le pont, déraillait, se remettait en marche. Tchou-tchou sur sa cuisse gauche, le train décolla de son genou et s'envola vers d'autres horizons avant de lamentablement s'écraser à côté de la table basse. Plus de tchou-tchou pour lui, il était trop grand.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, sa main à elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Le diner est prêt » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et attendit un petit moment avant de se lever. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa doucement avant d'annoncer :

- Je vais dire bonne nuit à ta fille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Elle lui adressa le plus magnifique des sourires qui lui valut la meilleure mimique dont il était capable. Elle le suivait jusqu'à la chambre du Bébé, il clopinait un peu, s'appuyant au mur, utilisant de moins en moins sa canne, sa vieille amie. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il lui lâchait la main pour s'approcher sur berceau. Rachel ne dormait pas, elle tendit les bras vers lui quand elle le vit. Il la laissa couchée, lui autorisant seulement à lui attraper les doigts dans ses petites menottes vives.

- Bonne nuit, Microbe, dit-il. Dors bien et ne nous réveille pas cette nuit ! Tu as ton biberon d'eau, une couche propre, ta veilleuse, ton doudou plein de bave, ton pouce...

- Bo'nuit, Papa, répondit le Gnome coupant le sifflet au vieux cynique. Bisous-bisous.

Il se pencha, abasourdi et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur son petit front. Il fit marche arrière et rejoint la Belle à l'entrée de la chambre. Il l'entraina vers la cuisine, encore sous le choc :

- Tu as entendu comment elle m'a appelé ?

- Ça t'ennuie ?

- Où est-elle allée pêcher ça ?

- Dis lui que tu veux pas qu'elle t'appelle comme ça.

- Non, non. Il ne faut pas brimer les enfants sinon ils deviennent des gens comme moi. Tu ne veux pas que Rachel soit comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur la réaction de son compagnon. Elle ne répliqua pas, elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Rachel avait décidé seule de l'appeler Papa et il y avait une raison. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que ce mot ne sorte plus jamais de la bouche de son Gnome adorée.


	5. Nom de Dieu

Merci pour vos commentaires, pour vos encouragements !

J'ai écris cet OS il y a quelque semaines... Je pensais le modifier sous les conseils d'une relectrice mais j'ai eu la flemme, je ne le trouve pas si mal...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Amusez vous bien !

* * *

Il y a des jours, comme ça, des jours pénibles, longs et inutiles où il est préférable de rester couché toute la journée. Déjà, juste quand on sent que ça commence à sentir le roussi dès le petit matin, on devrait avoir le réflexe de garder la couette sur le bout de son nez et se rendormir paisiblement. D'oublier nos obligations et n'en faire qu'à notre tête parce que c'est ce qui ferait nous sentir légers et insouciants. Seulement voilà, quand on occupe un poste important et qu'on a des responsabilités à ne plus en finir et qu'on s'appelle Lisa Cuddy, tout n'est pas si simple.

Sa journée à elle s'est donc résumée à ça : pas de nounou pour Rachel, elle a appelé à 7h pour dire qu'elle était malade. « La petite passera sa journée au service pédiatrie à jouer avec les petits cancéreux » a clamé Greg en avalant son café.

Et c'est parti pour la plus misérable des journées : perdre une chaussure, en chercher une autre paire, oublier le doudou de sa fille, revenir le chercher, manquer d'emboutir la voiture de devant, arriver en retard, se casser un ongle, expliquer la présence de Rachel au service concerné, pester contre l'ascenseur en panne, regagner son bureau, ouvrir son courrier, s'occuper de l'un des procès en cours, faire face au Conseil qui rejette sa proposition d'amélioration des conditions de travail des infirmières (à croire que les pots de vins suscitent plus d'enthousiasme), garder son sang froid, apprendre le retrait de don pour l'hôpital, tenter de calmer les esprits, s'interposer entre deux médecins, refuser les biopsies farfelues et risquées, gérer la pénurie de sauce tomate, trouver le temps de voir Rachel, se mettre en colère contre un fournisseur, se rendre compte que les heures de consultations ne sont pas faites, renverser son café sur des documents importants, renverser la purée de carotte sur son tailleur neuf, appeler un plombier pour la fuite d'eau du troisième, rassurer les autres sur l'alerte incendie qui n'en est pas une, recevoir un éventuel donateur qui lorgne dangereusement sur son décolleté, passer trois heures au téléphone pour la commande de compresses stériles qui n'est jamais arrivée, récupérer sa fille vers 18h et la laisser jouer dans son bureau, émettre une ultime proposition au Conseil, oublier son sac à main et remonter le chercher avec la petite dans les bras, sortir du parking, rester coincée une demie heure dans les bouchons, hurler des injures aux autres automobilistes, trouver le chemin de la maison, marcher sur un jouet qui traine, se rendre compte que rien n'est prêt, apercevoir Greg avachi sur le canapé devant une émission débile, poser Rachel, se dévêtir, s'approcher dangereusement de son amant, les yeux furibonds :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'as pas vu l'heure ? T'aurais pas pu faire réchauffer les restes !

Contempler son air ahuri et en rajouter une couche. Lui ordonner de mettre la table et de trouver de quoi faire manger l'enfant. Se rendre aux toilettes et découvrir trois malheureuses gouttes sur le rebord de la cuvette, sortir en hurlant de plus belle et foncer droit vers le fautif, la rage à la gorge :

- C'est SI difficile pour toi de relever le rebord ? FRANCHEMENT ! C'est si difficile que tu n'y penses pas ? Tu te rends compte ? Je m'assoie sur ta pisse pour me soulager ? Et c'est normal ? C'est comme ta brosse à dents qui traine sur le lavabo alors qu'il y a un gobelet exprès ! Ou tes vêtements jonchés sur le sol de la chambre ! Ou le lave-vaisselle que tu ne fais jamais tourner ! Ou toutes les choses que tu ne fais pas quand je te les demande ! Et cette sale manie de ne pas remplacer le rouleau de papier toilette ! RAAAA ! Et le pire de tout : quand tu laisses la télé allumée alors que tu quittes la maison ! Ou quand tu remets la bouteille de lait vide au frigo ! Quand tu ne rebouches pas le dentifrice ! Quand tu laisses la poubelle déborder ! Est-ce que je fais tout ça, moi ? Est-ce que je te manque de respect à ce point ?

Garder un rictus de colère et dévisager Rachel et Greg, dans la cuisine, la plus jeune dans les bras du plus vieux, un bavoir à la main, prêt à la poser dans sa chaise haute. Gesticuler les bras dans tous les sens pour accompagner ses paroles :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Et observer leurs regards surpris et leurs mâchoires se décrocher. Essayer de prendre son enfant des bras de son amant qui ne la lâche pas. Affronter l'incompréhension des deux amours de sa vie et se rendre compte de son pétage de plomb. Baisser la tête et s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de craquer lamentablement. Sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, renifler, les laisser dégringoler le long de ses joues. Pleurer comme une enfant inconsolable et finir par sentir une petite menotte parcourir ses cheveux et entendre la voix douce et gutturale de son charmant. Relever la tête et apprécier leurs présences, se blottir dans ses bras et la blottir dans les siens. Être seulement trois et oublier le reste parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent.


End file.
